


Teasings

by stardropdream



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koryuu is the worst at flirting, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasings

Koryuu’s laughter booms across the sky as Kohaku shrieks, the sudden forceful chill of the water suddenly dumped on her a little too much to handle. His laughter drowns out Kohaku’s shout of his name and he grins, wider than before, because suddenly his day seems so much better, now that he can just tease this stupid angel into oblivion. 

“You look like a drowned rat,” he shouts gleefully from his vantage point in the tree. “Although that’s an insult to rats!” 

Kohaku bristles as best she can, which isn’t that great considering how milquetoast angels are in general. Kohaku’s idea of a stern look looks like what baby demons look like when they’re constipated. Although that may be an insult to constipated baby demons. 

He cackles to himself as he tosses another bucket of water onto Kohaku as soon as she’s close enough.


End file.
